


Bliss Cross Top

by Heyoo



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal (mentioned), Bliss Cross Applesauce, Bottom In Denial, Dom/sub, F/F, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, In Denial About Love, Kissing, Oneshot, Strap-Ons, Tag Team Partners to Lovers, The closest thing to fluff I’ll write, Twisted Sisters, WWE - Freeform, smackdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyoo/pseuds/Heyoo
Summary: She reveled in the warmth the Scottish Superstar radiated. The only downside in all of this was Cathy Kelley’s incessant badgering of questions with “Your shoulder that” and “Back in action this”. Could she just be left alone? She just wanted some time to rest in the arms of the only person she truly l…The only person she truly lo…The only person she immensely appreciated.Rated Explicit to be safe, but this really isn’t as smutty as most of my stories.
Relationships: Nikki Cross/Alexa Bliss
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	Bliss Cross Top

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> After watching last night’s SmackDown, I was reminded just how hard I ship Alexa & Nikki and so I decided to whip this up. It’s kind of basic and generic plotwise, but I just wanted to contribute more content to this underrated pairing, and also take a break from slogging through ideas for my multi-chapter fics (no matter what I come up with, I can’t be happy). 
> 
> Also shoutout to ThatBohoFemme for writing some A+ Alexa/Nikki stuff. Since I’m me, this fic is way dirtier than any of those adorable stories, so please check those out for some fantastic fluff.
> 
> Finally, I rated this Explicit just to be safe, but this really isn’t that smutty...at least not in the way my other stories have been.

“Sorry, Lexi.”

Those words mixed with that thicker than oil Glasgow accent were music to the golden haired girl’s ears as she gazed down into the brunette’s longing eyes and shamelessly checked out her topless lilywhite body. She looked so good on her knees. 

“For?”

The bubbly blonde stood straight as she wore a black tank top that was clearly a few sizes too small for her, the fabric clinging to her B cup tits. But she didn’t really care what she was wearing right now. In fact, the only thing that presently mattered to her was that order was restored.

In response to her partner’s prodding, the Scottish native rolled her eyes and returned her partner’s smirk. 

“Welcome back.” She mumbled under her breath

In her opinion, this was a bit excessive. Still, she didn’t want to be impolite, so she responded to the other girl with a sigh. 

“I’m sorry for thinking I was a top.”

At this statement, the blonde beamed. It was finally happening.

Alexa Bliss was going to top Nikki Cross.

It wasn’t an easy journey here but it really should’ve been. Ever since her arrival on the main roster, Nikki had somehow been convinced she was the dominant one, or at least she had been trying to convince Alexa she was dominant—often to an extreme degree. While it had been Bliss who had taken Nikki under her wing, Nikki had always tried to take charge of their relationship, desperately trying to seize control whenever possible. 

For a while, Alexa had humored her, and actually let Nikki be her dom. She shuddered at how submissive she had pretended to be, letting the other girl do things to her that she had vowed she would never let happen again. She remembered how she had let the former SAnitY member easily pull her down to her knees, and how she had let Nikki take hold of the back of her head, pushing her face forward into the Glaswegian girl’s yummy little cunt. She remembered fucking her tag team partner’s pussy with her tongue, and then attempting to swallow the load of cum that gushed out, and getting some of it down her throat, but getting the majority of it coated across her pretty face. And of course, she’d be remiss if she didn’t recall all of the assfuckings. God, Nikki had seemed intent on tearing her asshole apart, making sure every inch of her black 10” strapon pushed through the blonde’s o-ring, until her butthole was left to be nothing more than a gaping crater...night after night after night.

Thankfully, that time in The Goddess’s life was over. After unfortunately being out of action for the past two months due to a shoulder injury, she was back and better than ever. Nikki was so overjoyed to see Alexa back by her side that she had agreed to do pretty much anything for her tag team partner. God, Alexa couldn’t stop thinking about how adorable Nikki had been, giggling like a gleeful schoolgirl, practically oblivious to the whole world around them as she hugged her tighter than she ever had before. The blonde was grateful for every passing second in which she had felt Nikki’s arms wrapped around her, their bodies pressed right against each other. She reveled in the warmth the Scottish Superstar radiated. The only downside in all of this was Cathy Kelley’s incessant badgering of questions with “Your shoulder that” and “Back in action this”. Could she just be left alone? She just wanted some time to rest in the arms of the only person she truly l…

The only person she truly lo…

The only person she immensely appreciated.

Anyway, Nikki’s enthusiasm had provided her with the opportunity to turn the tables on her tag team partner and collect her prize. Yes, tonight, her best friend would finally bend over and the entire locker room would know that Nikki Cross belonged to her.

Happy that her friend was finally ready to accept this position, Alexa gave her first orders as Nikki’s top.

“Now that you know where you belong, come here!”

Nikki quickly got to her feet and was promptly pulled into a kiss by Little Miss Bliss, causing her to moan into the blonde’s mouth and wrap her arms around her. The two Superstars closed their eyes, getting caught up in their pure lust for one another. Alexa caressed the back of her head, absentmindedly letting her fingers run through the other girl’s dark brown hair. She felt as if this was their first kiss all over again, and in a way it was. This was the first time their roles were truly right. Once again displaying their role reversal, she began to push her tongue into Nikki’s mouth, trying to take control of the kiss. Cross briefly offered a weak attempt to tongue wrestle her top, but pretty soon gave in and allowed Lexi to overpower her. Bliss began darting her tongue in and out of Nikki’s mouth. How could she have allowed their relationship to have been so out of balance before?

This was just further proof that generosity got her nowhere. Alexa had been doing this girl a favor by allowing her to dominate her, and given how Nikki had just melted into this kiss, that was so obviously a mistake. Oh well, at the very least, Alexa could start making up for lost time now and make sure everything happened the way it should.

Ok, well, truth be told, none of this was ever supposed to happen. Nikki was just meant to be the means to an end. She was intended to be a way to ensure Miss Bliss could have another prestigious title wrapped around her waist and nothing more than that. But, as seemed customary with anything involving Nikki Cross, something unorthodox had occurred. Maybe Alexa had spent a few seconds too long getting lost in the brunette’s big brown eyes or maybe they had gotten one too many coffees together or hell, as much as Bliss didn’t believe in it, maybe they really were fated to be. 

Regardless of how this relationship happened, it had changed her life. Car rides that used to be neverending slogs consisting of meaningless small talk with some coworker as they both just prayed they would arrive in the next city sooner rather than later had become exciting and vibrant road trips with the person she cared about the most. Fast food stops that were previously brief excursions to find both the least artery-clogging meal and the most overly-caffeinated drink on the menu had begun to transform into feeling like a five course dinner date with the most extraordinary woman she ever had the privilege of knowing. Nights in some random 3 star hotel had gone from being futile efforts to get some shuteye on some lumpy bed to passionate affairs spent with the only person she truly l…

The only person she truly lo..

Lov…

The only person she truly had feelings for.

Therefore, it was really no wonder Nikki had topped her with such ease...er...um...that she had _allowed_ Nikki to top her with such ease. Everytime she thought of Cross, which was more than she liked to admit, her heart fluttered like it never had before. The Twisted Sister seemed to be the only person who could morph Alexa’s resting bitch face into an ear-to-ear smile and because of that ability, Bliss would forever feel indebted to her. Even on her worst day, the mere mention of the name ‘Nikki Cross’ could light up Little Miss Bliss’s world.

Needless to say, Alexa had kind of gotten absorbed in her own thoughts by this point, and she had barely noticed that it was now Nikki’s tongue that was pushing in and out of the blonde’s mouth. Not just that, but the Goddess had failed to recognize that she was eagerly sucking on that tongue, and she didn’t seem conscious of the fact that the brunette’s hands were slowly crawling down Bliss’s back, and that they had now arrived planted on Alexa’s ample ass. Maybe worst of all, she didn’t immediately register that the Glaswegian girl had begun to greedily grope her plump behind.

Of course, Alexa eventually did snap back into her senses and as soon as she did she immediately pulled away from her partner. Her eyes grew wide and she trembled a bit. She thought she had made it perfectly clear who was calling the shots tonight.

“Hey, I told you that I...”

Bliss trailed off. In her head, she would tell off Cross for trying to cross her and would resume control. However, as soon as she spoke her voice cracked. She sounded like a tiny timid mouse squeaking out. Never in her life had Five Feet of Fury sounded less sure of herself than right now. 

For her part, Nikki sported her signature grin-the one that simultaneously looked like it belonged to a kid in a candy store and a deranged mental patient.

“Tell me you don’t want me to top you. Tell me you don't want me to shove your face in between my thighs, erupt down your mouth, and then proceed to fill all your holes. Say it and I’ll bottom for you, I promise.” Cross claimed. “Otherwise...Nikki wants to play.”

Alexa could feel Nikki’s hot breath down her neck as she leaned forward to whisper that final sentence, and that in turn triggered tingles to spread all throughout Bliss’s body. She shouldn’t let the night play out this way, not after she had sworn to be the one in power, but she could quickly feel her walls crumbling and her protests fading away.

“Nikki...”

Alexa had planned for her tone to come across as stern and warning, but instead, her voice almost sounded as if she was pleading for mercy.

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.” The enigmatic brunette replied in a sing-song manner, her smile growing even more.

Little Miss Bliss closed her eyes and sighed. She had a choice to make.

After deliberating for a long time, the blonde defeatedly grumbled, “Just make it quick.”.

Cross cried out with glee. 

“My strap-on’s in my bag.”

Though Cross said it conversationally, Bliss knew she had just been given a command, and so she marched over to the other side of the room and rummaged through Nikki’s gym bag, resigning to the fact that once again, Nikki would have the power. Try as she might to reverse their roles, she just couldn’t quit giving herself to the gorgeous Glaswegian.

Maybe that was what she did for the people she truly loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought of this kind of thrown together one-shot and if there would be any interest for a longer Nikki/Alexa story. If you’re a follower of my multichapter fics, my goal is to at least get one if not both updated by January at the latest.


End file.
